Fanservice!
by amayaxmusic1
Summary: It's summer vacation and Amaya and her friends have nothing to do! She loves the Band of Princes which is a well known j-pop band but what they don't know is that the Band of Princes is made up of our very own Seigaku jocks, along with the other schools; but of course they don't know that! But what happens, when they do? Self-entry! Rated T


**Amaya: Okie dokie! Here is my brand new story called 'Fanservice' I've put myself in this along with a character that is based on my best friend from primary school as well as my sister and my two bffs in highschool! Hope you like this! Remember, I don't own prince of tennis or any of its characters!**

* * *

_Dream – Amaya POV_

_A cool breeze hit my cheeks as my hair danced in the wind. I found myself on a grassy meadow, the sky was crystal blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. A white spaghetti strap vest clung onto my body whilst the sun blared heat at my denim shorts. My ankles were crossed over one another as I laid my arms above my head and found myself humming the tune of a random song; however my leisure time was soon cut shorts. A shadow loomed over me. Without even opening my eyes, I spoke._

"_Excuse me but you're in the way of my sun." Soon enough I was bathing in the warm light in enjoyment. I stretched my arms above my head and breathed deeply. I sighed as if a massive weight had been taken off my shoulders. A warm hand gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. My cold hand was laced together with a larger and warmer one. My eyes shot their gaze to see whoever was next to me. I saw locks of red hair, a tender smile, and stunning sea blue eyes. At that moment the blood rushed to my cheeks as my brown eyes stared in shock at the person next to me. What the hell! Oh my god! Kikumaru Eiji from the Band of Princes is lying, right next to me! Trying not to stare at the amazing piece of man next to me, I managed to let out a few words._

"_W-what are y-you doing here?" well, it came out as more a stutter as I unconsciously stumbled into words. He moved closer to my ear; is it me or is the room spinning?_

"_I'm here for you..."his breath on my ear made me shiver, my cheeks darkened even more in colour._

"_IF THIS IS A DREAM PLEASE DON'T WAKE ME!" I squealed out to no one in particular. I heard Eiji give me a low chuckle. My head tilted up to meet his ocean blue eyes; within seconds his face was centimetres away from mine. My body froze. I closed my eyes, waiting for the best moment of my life to come. His lips were only a millimetre away from mine. His breath tickled my skin; I could feel his aura so close to me that I could hardly breathe. Closer, closer, closer..._

* * *

Now back to the real world! – (still my POV)

The alarm clock kicked into my mind as I shot straight out of my bed, only to be hit by an unexpected and unwelcoming surprise; and when I say hit, I mean literally. Unfortunately for me, I have very low diagonal ceiling which is right above my bed – the rest of my room is the normal height for a ceiling - , I normally don't hit it but today just wasn't my day

"Owww! Awwww, SHIT! SHIT!" I hissed out in pain as my hands shot straight to my forehead. The alarm ceased and silence fell. The tension crawled from my body as I plopped back onto my pillows. My arms were above my head with wrists crossing over as a sign of relief. The pain from my head slowly eased away. My thoughts trailed back to my dream. Me and Eiji, toget`her. My hands shot to my fire red cheeks.

"KYAAA! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A DREAM! AWWW!" Why couldn't that bloody alarm clock go off later! I calmed my fan-girl side down as I realized something. Maybe it'll come true, I am clairvoyant after all; and all of my other past dreams have come true. A smile was displayed on my lips as I gazed at the mirror across my bed. My hair was in its usual scruffy mess as it was every other morning and both my necklaces were visible. Well I guess now is the time to start introductions. I'm Suzuki Amaya, but everyone calls me Amaya or Ame-chan for short. I live in England with a loving family which consists of a father, mother and an identical twin sister. We're not really that identical anymore, I just recently got a full fringe so it's easier to tell us apart, but in the past people would get us mixed up and even my own parents did!

Running a hand through my hair I tossed the sheets off and made my way over to the bathroom. After I took a shower and did the daily routine I got dressed into a shoulder off white t-shirt which showed both of my shoulders with a black spaghetti strap vest underneath and denim shorts to finish the look. I shuffled to my multicoloured room and started to make my bed. Fluffing the pillows and straightening out my white and blue duvet, I was quite happy with the end result. I laid back down on my now ready-made bed and started to take in interest in my mini crystal chandelier. Seconds flew by before a light bubbly tune filled my ears. I grabbed my phone and pressed answer.

"Hello?" As usual, I extended the last syllable of the word.

"AMAYA-CHAN, GUESS WHAT!" I'm pretty much used to her screaming so I kept the phone where it was and answered her with a bored tone.

"What?" What I didn't know was that I would go all fan-girly at the news she was going to give me.

"Tomorrow, you, me, Cho, Hoshiko, Ai and Hotaru are flying -1st class – to Japan to see the Band of Princes!" I nearly dropped my phone along with my jaw going wide open.

"NO WAY!" Could you really blame me for doubting her? I could see her reaction right now.

"Yes way! So, you and I are going to start packing! After that, my schedule is free; so is there anything you need help with?" After I let the excitement cool down, I told her that I needed to go grocery shopping for tonight's sleepover with Ai and Hotaru. (AN:Cho is Kanon's - the girl on the phone – maid). Kanon agreed and told me to meet her at the 100 year old oak near the town square. Quickly grabbing my wallet and slipping my phone in my pocket, I raced downstairs barely missing Hoshiko. I burst out in an instant.

"We're going to Japan for the whole of summer vacation! To top it off, we're going to see the Band of Princes!" Before she could answer, I had already slipped my black high-top converse on and bolted out the door.

I ran like the wind as my thick soled shoes slapped against the pavement. Cars of many shapes and sizes zoomed past me as well as the traffic. In a matter of minutes the old oak was in my vision. The cool wind bit my skin as I increased my speed. I squinted my eyes to see a boy – about the same age as me – with brown hair at the length of his shoulders, crouching down; my guess was that he was doing his laces. I gritted my teeth together before I shouted out a warning.

"Get out my friggin' way or you'll be sorry!" Too late; I jumped up in mid-air, landed on something making a squishing sound in the process, propelled myself off it and ran to Kanon.

"KANON-CHAN!" Her crimson eyes turned to me as she gave me a bear hug which I returned. We let go of each other smiling, Kanon grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the town square. Me and Kanon have been best friends for as long as I could remember. My Dad and her Dad were business partners so we were friends quickly. Her father is the owner of a very popular car company whilst my Dad decided which materials went into each car; he's also assistant manager so he isn't really in the house very often because of business trips. My Mum was the one who brought the exotic Thai blood into our family. Me and my sister Hoshiko are both half Thai and took our looks from her. Mum lives in Thailand because of her job; my parents aren't divorced, but they keep their eyes on their jobs, we don't disturb them for many reasons. We skipped around the town square as people bustled through the crowd. Finally we reached our favourite store; it had so many things in it that were perfect for a teenagers' sleepover! Kanon literally did all the shopping for me as she whizzed through all the isles.

"I really hope I don't go home with an empty pocket tonight." I wandered through the unique sweet treat isles, trying to find my oh-so loved card-crunchers. (AN: My original brand of chocolates!) The thing is, me being only 5ft4 meant that I couldn't reach the top shelf which was like 6ft1! Since the option of going on my tiptoes was out of the question, I tried my last resort; jumping! Bending my knees and punching my hands into the hair only gave me the height of about 6ft making my fingers brush the cardboard box container. I gritted my teeth together in annoyance.

"I guess my vertical jump training needs more work." It came out as an annoyed grumble as I continued to try and reach my goal. Eventually I gave up, feeling my left ankle starting to hurt due to the lack of blood circulation in my foot. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. A hand had easily swept my goal off the shelf; now I was face-to-face with it.

"You should be careful when you jump." I looked up to see a pair of navy blue eyes with dark blue hair to match. He wore jeans, a blue vest with a chequered jacket over it. From his sense of style and tone of voice, I could already tell that he was a nice guy. It was then I noticed 2 things, 1. He spoke to me in Japanese, and 2. The guy in front of me is none other than Yukimura Seiichi from the Band of Princes! I was gobsmacked, and now I am so thankful that I can speak fluent Japanese thanks to my Asian background. I gave him a smile as I eased the box from his grasp.

"Thank you (Arigatou) and I'll be more aware of that now." His eyes widened slightly; probably shocked that I could speak Japanese. I giggled slightly behind the medium sized box and looked at him one last time.

"Bye bye!" I turned around and started to go until...

"Wait!" A confused expression was spread across my face.

"What is it?"My voice was laced in concern.

"If you're not busy, would you mind helping me and my te- band members find this address." He handed me a sheet of paper and stared at me as I read the address (it was in English!)

"Castle Road..." I walked with Yukimura-san to the checkout, meeting Kanon there. In a matter of minutes we had already finished paying and I was so thankful that she paid for her half. She skipped out of the store, carrying her two bags as I walked out with the same amount beside Yukimura-san. I called out to the pink haired girl.

"Hey Kanon! Do you remember where Castle Road is?" She turned around to look at me only to be gobsmacked at the sight of Yukimura Seiichi. In a matter of seconds she was inches away from my face with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Heck yeah babe!" Crap. Footsteps were heard behind us.

"Oi! Yukimura where were you?" That had to be one of the deepest voices I have ever heard. However, Yukimura-san's soft voice made the solidness melt away somehow.

"Sorry. It's just that I was asking these girls where our stage was." Oh, my god. The rest of Red Whirl Wind are here!

"Hey Ame-chan. I read in an article that look _a lot _like them, were called 'The Big Three'" I looked at her oddly as she held the article in her hand. Wow, they really do look like them.

"These guys here." She pointed to these guys who looked exactly like Sanada, Seiichi and Yanagi! I looked back and forth between the two. I started to multi-task by reading what was said in the article.

"These three who make up the so-called monsters or demons of Rikkaidai are, 'The Emperor', 'The Master' and 'The Child of God or Demi-God'..." Before I could read any further, the article was snatched out of my hands and was held up above my reach. I saw red hair and heard a pop.

"Give me it back!" I heard a chuckle. I jumped even more to try and get it, I heard a few more chuckles.

"No can do." Who ever knew one of the boys from my favourite group of bands 'The Band of Princes' would be the one to piss me off.

"Give it ba-!" I stopped right away when I felt my ankle click. I fell down onto my knees and clutched my ankle. I hate having this problem. The boys looked at me with a somewhat worried expression. I stood up, my ankle felt like it would collapse, but I carried on walking to rent a bike. **(AN: Believe it or not, in places like London you can actually rent a bike for a certain amount of time, I think it depends on where you go. I'm just putting them in my story because it helps!) **I had to slip in a pound coin so I could put this back in the shelter near Castle road.

"Damn things, they're so expensive..." I mumbled. I nodded my head in the direction of Castle Road.

"You comin'?" Kanon came running to me with her shopping bags and carried mine in her lap. She sat on the metal part of the bike which was on the back. We did this a lot in the past; we would ride like this to school. Hoshiko, Ai, Hotaru and Cho would come with us too. They would ride on each other's bikes together. I would ride on my bike with Kanon on the back, Hoshiko would always switch between Ai and Hotaru, and Cho did the same.

"You ready?" I asked Kanon. She gave me a big smile before she answered.

"Yep!" I began to peddle my way through the summer air.

"Hurry up guys!" I couldn't help but laugh at Kanon's demand. We laughed together, and this time I knew that the memories in summer vacation would be the best!

* * *

**Amaya: So what do you think? PM, fave if you like and PLEASE review! :D**


End file.
